


Ma Lame sur ta Peau

by KindZouzou



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Has Feelings, F/M, Facial Shaving, Hurt Bellamy, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, POV Bellamy Blake, Pining Bellamy, Shaving, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindZouzou/pseuds/KindZouzou
Summary: Comment Bellamy et Clarke apprennent que toutes les lames ne sont pas faites pour blesser...





	Ma Lame sur ta Peau

******Vous qui gardez foi en Bellarke et continuez d'espérer avec moi : je vous aime !**

* * *

Je vais en finir. 

Je suis décidé. Déterminé. 

Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Ni me faire changer d'avis. 

Je referme la porte de la petite salle d'eau de ma maison. Celle que j'ai construite de mes mains quelques semaines après notre arrivée sur Renaissance, cette planète à 125 années de la Terre qui nous avait finalement accueillis, moi, le reste de Spacekru, les lambeaux de Wonkru, les derniers prisonniers d'Eligius, Madi... et Clarke. 

Je ne pousse pas le verrou. C'est inutile. Je vis seul ici. Echo a déménagé ses affaires il y a déjà un mois de ça et m'adresse à peine la parole depuis que nous sommes séparés. Personne ne viendra m'interrompre ou m'empêcher de faire ce qui s'avèrera peut-être une erreur monumentale. 

Je m'observe dans le miroir qui surplombe le lavabo. Je m'observe longtemps, jusqu'à avoir l'impression que mon reflet est une autre personne. Une autre personne qui me regarde. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à presque dissocier cette image de mon propre corps. 

Je détaille les boucles brunes, trop longues, qui me tombent dans les yeux. Certains cheveux grisonnent de-ci, de-là, et je grimace à cette vue. 

Je distingue toujours la cicatrice qui court à travers mon sourcil gauche, mais plus celle de ma lèvre supérieure, qui a disparu sous la moustache de ma barbe foisonnante. Cette même barbe a effacé quelques unes de mes taches de rousseur, mais on distingue toujours la plupart d'entre elles, étalées sur mes joues et mon nez. 

Des rides sont apparues sur mon front. Les lignes d'une inquiétude constante qui ont fini par s'incruster sur ma peau et y laisser leurs traces indélébiles. Le même tourment se lit dans mes yeux sombres et constamment tristes. 

Je me regarde et je vois un homme las et épuisé. Un homme que les épreuves, le temps et le deuil ont fini par briser. Quelqu'un de seul. D'immensément seul. Quelqu'un qui a tout donné pour la survie et l'épanouissement de l'humanité, jusqu'à la toute dernière once de l'énergie qui l'habitait. Quelqu'un de désormais vide. Mes prunelles brunes sont éteintes. La lueur qui y brillait parfois s'est envolée avec le reste de mes espoirs. 

Je repense à tous ceux à qui j'ai offert des parties de moi et qui sont partis sans rien me donner en retour, ou trop peu. 

Je repense à ma sœur, trop occupée à se reconstruire elle-même pour tenter de recréer les liens qui nous unissaient autrefois et que nous croyions indestructibles. 

Je repense à Echo, que je croyais mienne et à qui je pensais appartenir, et à notre histoire, vouée à l'échec avant même d'avoir commencée.

Je repense à Harper et Monty, qui ont choisi de vivre leur vie sans nous et à leur fils, laissé orphelin dans un monde que nous peinons encore à comprendre. 

Emori et Murphy passent leur temps à se disputer bruyamment, puis à se réconcilier encore plus bruyamment.

Raven et Shaw se découvrent encore l'un l'autre avec une complicité grandissante et déconcertante.

Et tout cela... tout cela me fait penser à Clarke. 

Clarke qui m'ignore. Clarke qui m'évite. Clarke qui s'éloigne. 

Clarke intouchable. Clarke à qui je ne peux adresser deux mots. Clarke qui me manque.

Au trou dans ma poitrine qui grandit à chaque fois qu'elle baisse la tête sur mon passage, qu'elle se dérobe quand je l'approche, qu'elle détourne le regard quand elle croise le mien.

Aux "pourquoi" qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit et qui ont fini par rendre Echo presque folle de rage et de jalousie. Aux "parce que" que j'essaie de faire taire et qui ont valu à celle que je n'aimais pas suffisamment de partir et me laisser. 

Soudain, la solitude et la tristesse sont si fortes que je dois m'appuyer à l'évier, chancelant. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre le robinet. J'entends la pompe s'affoler quelque part dans la maison, puis l'eau coule doucement dans le lavabo, petit miracle d'ingénierie signé Raven. D'une main tremblante, j'empoigne la lame que j'ai empruntée plus tôt aux cuisines. 

Empruntée, pas volée, ils pourront bien la récupérer plus tard, quand j'en aurai terminé. 

Je referme mes doigts sur le métal froid et m'observe une dernière fois dans le miroir devant moi. 

Il est temps. Cela a assez duré. Je me suis assez supporté. Avec cet ultime acte de courage, je tourne la page de ma vie. 

Doucement, j'approche la lame de mon cou et, d'un coup sec, glisse son tranchant sur ma carotide et...

La porte de ma salle de bain s'ouvre avec fracas et je sursaute, alerte et prêt à tout, sauf à l'image d'une Clarke totalement furieuse. L'air désemparé, elle me fait face, serre les poings et me crie :

**— Bellamy ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?**

Cette phrase est la plus longue qu'elle m'ait adressée depuis notre réveil de cryogénie. Choqué, j'observe la jeune femme. Je détaille la peau pâle de son visage, son expression désespérée mêlée de colère, ses grands yeux bleus interrogateurs et mille questions se bousculent dans mon esprit. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
_

_Depuis combien de temps m'observes-tu ?  
_

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
_

_Ça y est, tu m'adresses la parole, maintenant ?  
_

_Pourquoi m'ignorer pendant tout ce temps ?  
_

_As-tu besoin de moi autant que moi, j'ai besoin de toi ?_

Parmi toutes questions, je choisis de n'en poser aucune et me contente de répondre à son interrogation. 

Que m'a-t-elle demandé, déjà ?  _Ah oui, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire..._

**— Me raser.**

L'expression de son visage change brutalement, comme un soleil, brièvement éclipsé par la lune, qui retrouve soudain son éclat. La peur et la tristesse quittent ses traits. Un joli dégradé de rose colore ses joues. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent de surprise dans un "O" parfait. L'embarras s'empare de son regard qui devient tout à coup fuyant et quitte le mien. 

Immédiatement, l'azur de ses prunelles me manque et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle me regarde à nouveau. Plonger mes yeux dans l'océan des siens et m'y noyer pour toujours. Ignorant la teneur du désir qui me submerge, elle se racle la gorge et déclare en fixant le sol :

**— Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? Je t'ai suivi... Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre et cela n'avait pas l'air d'être ça.**

Cette fois, les mots sortent tous seuls de ma bouche dans un sarcasme qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quitté :

**— Tu m'espionnes maintenant, Princesse ?**

Elle ouvre de grands yeux devant l'usage du vieux surnom qui, lui non plus, ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Dans mon esprit, Clarke sera toujours la Princesse de nos débuts. Fière, obstinée, altière. Elle redresse la tête et accroche mes iris des siennes et soudain, le revoilà : l'azur, le saphir ; le ciel, l'océan.  _Clarke_. Elle est bien là et je décide à cet instant précis que je ne la laisserai plus jamais partir. 

Je souris néanmoins devant sa réaction outrée et cette action provoque une vive douleur dans mon cou, là où la lame glissait sur ma peau quelques secondes plus tôt. Je porte ma main à ma gorge et observe le sang sur mes doigts, perdu, avant de jurer.

**— Fils de...**

**— Ne bouge pas** , m'ordonne Clarke en m'interrompant. 

Elle supprime l'espace qui nous sépare en deux enjambées. Je pense d'abord qu'elle va me prendre dans ses bras tant elle se rapproche, mais comprends vite son intention lorsqu'elle s'empare de la lame ensanglanté et la pose sur le rebord de l'évier avant de se saisir d'un linge dans mon dos, de l'humidifier à l'aide du robinet, puis de l'appliquer sur ma blessure. 

La part en elle qui ne cessera jamais d'essayer de guérir et soigner son prochain s'était soudain ranimée devant le sang qui s'écoulait désormais de ma plaie, mais cela n'empêche pas mon cœur de s'emballer et ma respiration de se bloquer bruyamment dans ma gorge devant cette soudaine et inattendue proximité. 

_Idiot, idiot, idiot..._

**— Désolé** , murmure-t-elle en prenant ma réaction pour de la douleur. 

Cependant, je suis à mille lieues de toute sorte de douleur. Tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir à cet instant précis, c'est sa main gauche, si fraîche sur ma peau. C'est la droite, qu'elle a posé sur ma hanche dans un geste absent pour garder son équilibre. C'est son souffle sur mon cou. C'est son odeur sucrée, mélange fruité et fleuri indescriptible et enivrant. Ce sont les palpitations de mon cœur dans ma poitrine tandis que celui-ci menace d'exploser et de sortir de ma cage thoracique. 

Je reste silencieux sous peine que les prochains mots à sortir de ma bouche soient la déclaration inopportune de mon amour inconditionnel pour elle, de la souffrance que provoque son absence, du manque de sa présence auprès de moi. Je les sens se bousculer sur ma langue et obstruer ma trachée. 

Je me racle bruyamment la gorge tandis qu'elle continue sa tâche, le regard maintenant fixé vers ma plaie :

**— Il faut maintenir la pression sur cette coupure le temps que le saignement s'arrête. Ce n'est pas très profond, cela ne devrait pas durer très longtemps. Tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture. Quoique tu aies essayé de faire, tu as clairement raté ton coup.**

L'ironie est présente dans sa voix, mais alors que je croise à nouveau son regard, j'y trouve un sentiment plus intense. La peur affichée sur son visage lors de son arrivée dans la pièce tout à l'heure est encore présente quelque part et je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison. 

Mon esprit tourne quelques secondes, constatant les faits. Je me repasse la scène dans mon esprit et c'est alors que ça me frappe. 

Elle se trouvait au réfectoire quand j'y ai dérobé le couteau. 

Elle m'a observé.

Elle m'a suivi jusqu'ici et m'a regardé errer dans la maison, mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires d'un air absent, puis entrer dans cette salle de bain. 

Là où j'ai contemplé mon reflet d'un air encore plus perdu pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de me saisir du couteau et de le porter à ma gorge... 

Je revois son entrée fracassante dans la petite pièce et le désespoir sur son visage. 

_Impossible..._

Clarke a-t-elle vraiment cru que j'allais mettre fin à mes jours ? Ai-je l'air si seul et si désemparé que la tentation de mettre fin à ma vie paraît plausible même aux personnes qui me connaissent le mieux ? 

**— Clarke...**

Son prénom roule sur ma langue d'une façon si familière que cela me déstabilise une seconde. Je vois cependant, qu'il  _la_  déstabilise  _elle-aussi_. Elle ressert imperceptiblement sa prise sur ma taille et déglutit difficilement. Immédiatement, je ressens le besoin presque physique de la rassurer, de la protéger. 

Pourtant, je peine à trouver les mots et ne fais que balbutier :

**— Jamais je ne...**

Je tente désespérément de me reprendre et cherche les paroles justes, celles qui l'amèneront à croire que jamais je ne serai capable d'agir aussi lâchement. Jamais je ne serai capable de lui faire autant de mal. Cependant, j'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde pour cela. J'ai besoin qu'elle lise dans mes yeux tout ce que mes mots ne pourront jamais exprimer. 

Alors, je le lui demande et murmure, supplie presque :

**— Clarke, je t'en prie, regarde-moi.**

Je vois la surprise teinter l'expression de son visage, mais elle obéit et lève ses yeux vers moi. Toute hésitation s'efface instantanément de ses traits, comme de mon esprit et les mots coulent d'eux-même :

 **— Je te promets que je ne ferai jamais ça** , affirmé-je avec conviction en même temps qu'elle déclare :

**— Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi.**

_Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi._

Les mots familiers résonnèrent en moi, me ramènent à un autre temps, dans une autre vie, à un autre moment. Ils planent dans l'air, alourdissent l'atmosphère entre nous, la rendent lourde de sens et de tension. Avec eux, d'autres paroles me reviennent et s'accompagnent de souvenirs tout aussi douloureux. Avec eux, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que Clarke s'est rapprochée de moi, c'est pour mieux m'abandonner par la suite, que cela soit volontaire ou non.

Elle m'avait offert le pardon que j'ignorais rechercher avant de fermer sur moi et Finn la porte de la navette qui nous avait menés sur Terre pour enflammer vivants les guerriers natifs venus nous détruire. Puis elle avait disparu, enlevée par les hommes sous la montagne.

 _Non_ , avait-elle tonné à ma proposition de m'infiltrer sous la Montagne afin de la faire tomber de l'intérieur, avant de m'y envoyer sans même un au-revoir. 

 _Ensemble_ , m'avait-elle promis en abaissant le levier du Mont Weather, avant de prendre la décision de partir seule dans sa quête de rédemption, m'abandonnant ainsi à ma propre culpabilité. 

Du fait de son absence, j'avais traversé le deuil de Gina et du reste de notre peuple de façon chaotique et commis des erreurs que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, des abominations qui avaient entraîné la mort de Lincoln et provoqué des changements irréversibles chez Octavia. 

Je n'avais retrouvée Clarke après la Cité des Lumières que pour mieux la perdre sous la menace de Praimfaya. Et même dans ces moments, je n'avais eu de cesse de la regarder m'échapper. Dans les bras de Niylah. Dans des missions qui ne manquaient jamais de nous séparer temporairement. 

Puis, définitivement, avais-je cru, lorsque la vague de radiations mortelles s'était abattue sur Terre et qu'à mon tour, j'avais dû l'abandonner à ce que j'avais cru une mort certaine.

Enfin, six ans plus tard, quand j'avais cru la retrouver, quand ce miracle m'était arrivé, quand je m'étais enfin senti revivre en la voyant bien vivante devant moi, le destin n'avait mis que quelques semaines à se jouer de nous,  _encore_ , m'avait obligé à donner vie à son pire cauchemar, l'avait poussée à la pire des trahisons, m'avait éloigné d'elle,  _encore_.

Lorsque tout avait été terminé, 125 années de sommeil nous avaient encore plus distancés l'un de l'autre.

Et quand j'avais cru que notre arrivée sur cette planète providentielle allait enfin m'accorder les retrouvailles que j'espérais, je m'étais encore trompé. Je n'avais récolté que cette espace insoutenable et grandissant qui me rendait fou, mais qui était de mon fait autant que celui de Clarke.

À tous ces souvenirs, ma colère gronde et rugit et je ne peux empêcher ma voix de se durcir quand je demande :

**— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Clarke ?**

Elle paraît surprise par ma question pourtant légitime. Si ses doigts n'étaient pas en train d'empêcher le léger saignement de ma blessure à cet instant précis, je suis presque sûre qu'elle s'échapperait. Je la vois presque tourner les talons sans m'adresser un mot, fuir mon regard et flotter en dehors de cette maison. 

Inconsciemment, je porte ma main au poignet qu'elle a levé jusqu'à mon cou et enserre mes doigts autour de sa peau. Ma colère sourde ne m'empêche pas d'égoïstement vouloir la garder près de moi. 

Elle se racle la gorge avant de répondre :

 **— Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Raven m'a appris pour Echo tout à l'heure et je... Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien** , répète-t-elle, comme à court de mots.

**— Echo et moi avons rompu il y a un mois de ça.**

Je me sens obligé de le préciser. Je me sens obligé de le lui dire et espère qu'elle s'aperçoive ainsi du gigantesque gouffre qui se dresse entre elle et moi et qui l'a maintenue ignorante d'une information si importante. 

**— Oui, et bien, je ne suis au courant que depuis une heure. Si Raven ne me l'avait pas dit, j'aurai sûrement vécu toute ma vie sans le savoir.  
**

Ah, le voilà, le sarcasme mesuré. L'ironie mordante. La preuve qu'elle aussi se rend compte de la distance qui nous sépare. La preuve qu'elle aussi en souffre peut-être autant que moi. 

 **— De toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas** , marmonne-t-elle finalement. 

J'ai envie de hurler. J'ai envie de la secouer. Comment lui ouvrir les yeux ? Comment lui dire que ma rupture avec Echo a tout à voir avec elle ?

**— Tu ne pourrais pas plus te tromper, Clarke.**

Elle tressaille et, cette fois, ne peut s'empêcher de plonger ses prunelles au couleur de ciel dans les miennes. Je la vois chercher les réponses aux questions qu'elle refuse de formuler et je brûle de les lui donner. Cependant, l'éclat de son regard change brusquement et s'assombrit quand elle affirme, la voix néanmoins tremblante :

**— Peut-être, mais dans tous les cas, je ne veux pas savoir.**

Sa phrase me paralyse totalement. 

Elle ne veut pas savoir ? Comment peut-elle ne pas vouloir savoir ? Elle qui a toujours remué ciel et terre pour tout comprendre et obtenir la vérité à toute chose ? 

Je me sens soudain las de tous ces secrets. J'ai conscience que je ne garde certains d'entre eux que pour la protéger. D'autres uniquement pour me protéger moi. Quelques un encore parce que je suis trop lâche pour me mettre à nu. 

Néanmoins, quelque chose a changé en moi, aujourd'hui. 

Je peux presque lister à quels instants précisément ma perception des choses a basculé. 

Au moment où j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin et où le silence de mon foyer m'a assourdit. 

Au moment où je me suis assis à ma place habituelle au réfectoire, entre Raven et Murphy, et où, malgré leur présence, la solitude m'a presque étouffé.

Au moment où le rire de Madi m'a tiré de ma réflexion et où mes yeux ont accroché la silhouette de Clarke discutant avec Indra pendant que leurs filles respectives déjeunaient près d'elles.  

Au moment où j'ai décidé que tout cela ne pouvait plus durer et où j'avais besoin d'un changement drastique. 

Au moment où j'ai porté la lame sur ma peau.

Au moment où un plan a commencé à se former dans mon esprit. 

Me débarrasser du poids de ma culpabilité, de tout ce qui me rappelle mes jours les plus sombres. 

Saisir les opportunités que me présente la vie. 

Vivre l'instant présent. 

Ne plus rien regretter. 

Redevenir celui que j'étais.

Et une fois cela accompli, lorsque je me serai senti prêt, senti moi-même à nouveau : forcer Clarke à me prêter attention. 

La pousser à me remarquer. 

L'obliger à me regarder. A m'entendre. A m'écouter. 

Ne plus la laisser s'échapper. 

Ne plus la laisser _m_ 'échapper.  

Mais là voilà devant moi. Nous sommes seuls dans cette petite maison que j'appelle mienne. La chaleur qui émane de son corps irradie et réchauffe le mien tant elle se tient proche. Pourtant, ses doigts sont frais à travers le tissu appliqué sur ma coupure. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai gardé les miens noués autour de son poignet et peut ressentir son sang pulser sous sa peau fine et blanche. Son parfum me submerge. Son souffle caresse le bas de mon visage et m'étourdit. 

Soudain, les étapes de mon plan se mêlent et se confondent. Peut-être que l'ordre dans lequel j'imaginais faire les choses était finalement mauvais. Peut-être ai-je besoin de secouer un peu la routine de mon quotidien pour que tout change enfin. 

Et finalement, au diable le plan. En quelques secondes, quelques battements de cœur (le sien sous mes doigts, ou le mien dans ma poitrine, je ne sais pas...) je décide que je ferai absolument tout ce que je voudrai.

_Absolument tout ce que je voudrai._

Je prends une profonde inspiration et m'apprête à continuer, m'apprête à tout lui révéler. Comme ça, elle ne veut pas savoir ? Pas savoir pourquoi son absence me rend fou ? Pas savoir pourquoi je ne peux plus la laisser s'éloigner ? Pas savoir pourquoi Echo est partie ?  Alors, je vais l'obliger à comprendre. 

J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle m'interrompt, encore, et je commence presque à croire qu'elle le fait exprès. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, elle demande :

—  **Est-ce que tu veux un coup de main ?  
**

Je devrais l'ignorer. Je devrais balayer ses mots d'un revers de main, sa tentative de détourner la conversation d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Je devrai la faire taire d'un soupir las, d'un mot ou mieux, d'un baiser. Je devrai être celui qui parle, celui qui s'exprime et qui dit enfin tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Sauf que sa question me laisse hébété et figé. Je peine à saisir le sens de sa phrase. Je ne peux que balbutier un trop faible :

— **Un coup de main ?  
**

**— Avec ça, ajoute-t-elle en désignant de sa main libre le couteau qui attend toujours sur le bord de l'évier.  
**

Soudain, je réalise le vrai sens de sa proposition.  _Oh_.

****— Oh.** **

_Oh_. Et alors, je ne peux plus réfléchir de façon cohérente. J'imagine ses mains sur ma peau. Son corps si près du mien. Son souffle dans mon cou. Des pensées tournent sans fin dans mon esprit, toutes plus impures les unes que les autres. Mon sang se met à bouillir dans mes veines et je suis presque sûr qu'elle peut entendre mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.  **  
**

******— Ou pas, d'ailleurs,****** propose-t-elle en prenant mon silence pour de la gêne et mon absence de réponse pour du rejet.  ** ** **  
******

Si je ne la tenais pas déjà, si mes doigts n'étaient pas déjà fermement liés autour de son poignet, je l'aurai saisie pour mieux ancrer mes prochains mots dans son esprit. Pour tenter d'ancrer en elle,  _au plus profond d'elle_ , qu'elle n'a jamais à se sentir rejetée auprès de moi, que je lui y ferai toujours une place.

**********—**  Reste, je t'en prie.   
** ** ** **

Je réalise à quel point mes mots sont suppliants au moment où ils quittent ma bouche. Je me reprends en observant son regard s'adoucir devant la tendresse de ma voix et déclare, plus légèrement :

******************—**********  Je veux bien un peu d'aide, si ça ne te dérange pas.   
** ** ** **

******************—**********  Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Pas du tout, annonce-t-elle.** ** ** **

Son ton calme et décisif m'emplit d'une quiétude que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Je me perds dans ce sentiment quelques secondes. C'est la première fois depuis des mois, non depuis des années, même des siècles, depuis bien avant Praimfaya, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas me tourner le dos et s'enfuir. La voix de Clarke me ramène sur terre :

******************—**********  Bellamy ?   
** ** ** **

Je hume en lui accordant mon attention.

******************—**********  Je vais avoir besoin de ma main gauche pour ça.   
** ** ** **

Je réalise à cet instant que mes doigts n'ont pas quitté sa peau et que ma prise sur son poignet est de fer. Je la lâche presque à contrecœur et murmure : ** ** ** **  
********

******************—**********  Désolé.** ** ** **

Elle sourit et répond un vague :

******************—**********  Il n'y a pas de mal.   
** ** ** **

Elle penche sa tête, ôte le tissu de mon cou pour observer la plaie. Son état a visiblement l'air de lui convenir à la façon dont le pli de son front disparait. Je me décale lorsqu'elle s'approche de l'évier pour y rincer la serviette et l'observe tandis qu'elle lave méticuleusement le couteau. Elle croise mon regard dans le miroir et je n'ai pas le temps d'effacer l'expression amusée de mon visage avant qu'elle ne la surprenne et me demande :

******************—********  Quoi ?   
** ** ** ** **

Je ne peux empêcher le sourire qui étire mes lèvres. Je sais que si elle le pouvait, Clarke stériliserait sûrement cette lame avant de l'utiliser à nouveau sur ma peau.  ** ** ** ** **  
**********

********************—**********  Ce n'est qu'un rasage, pas une opération à cœur ouvert.   
** ** ** ** **

********************—**********  Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure.   
** ** ** ** **

Ses mots résonnent en moi.  _Les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure._  Est-ce pour cela que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être attiré vers elle, comme du métal par un aimant, comme un poids par la gravité. Est-ce pour cette raison que je me sens naturellement heureux en sa présence ? Sans même qu'elle n'ait rien dit, ni fait ? Juste le simple fait qu'elle soit là ?  ** ** ** ** **  
**********

**— Tu n'allais pas utiliser de mousse ?**  demande-t-elle, le reproche sous-jacent dans sa voix. 

********************—**********  Pas vraiment.   
** ** ** ** **

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et mon cœur s'allège encore un peu devant cette vision familière. Je la regarde farfouiller dans le placard sous l'évier et en sortir un petit bloc de savon noir, une spécialité signée Jordan Green qui se révèle chaque jour plus utile, véritable mélange des meilleurs atouts de ses parents. 

Puis, je l'observe se laver les mains, humidifier le savon et créer de la mousse en frottant ses paumes entre elles, concentrée. 

Encore une fois, elle croise mon regard dans le miroir en relevant la tête :

 **— Quoi ?**  interroge-t-elle à nouveau en souriant timidement. 

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle est magnifique dans la lumière de cette fin de matinée. Que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de cette vision d'elle dans ma salle de bain, d'elle dans ma maison. Que je veux la garder ici pour toujours. 

Je me contente d'un :

********************—**********  Rien. Tu m'as manqué.   
** ** ** ** **

Son sourire s'estompe, mais je ne regrette pas mes derniers mots. J'ai besoin qu'elle sache à quel point elle compte pour moi. A quel point je ne peux me passer d'elle. Clarke ne répond rien et se contente de me faire face devant l'évier qu'elle a rempli d'eau. Elle lève ses mains pleines de savon devant mon visage et demande :

********************—**********  Je peux ?   
** ** ** ** **

Je hoche la tête et la laisse poser ses paumes sur ma peau, imbiber ma barbe de mousse blanche et parfumée. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau de mes joues, de pommettes, de mes tempes, puis autour de mes lèvres et le long de mon cou et je frissonne en retenant un soupir. 

Encore une fois, elle prend ma réaction pour de la douleur et s'excuse à mi-voix.

********************—**********  Pardon, j'essaie d'éviter la blessure, mais c'est normal que ça pique un peu.   
** ** ** ** **

********************—**********  Ce n'est pas de la douleur, Princesse. Crois-moi.** ** ** ** **

Mon murmure est si faible que j'ignore si elle m'a entendu. En tout cas, elle n'en laisse rien paraître, tourne la tête et se penche pour attraper le couteau, qu'elle trempe dans l'eau avant de le porter à mon visage. L'hésitation que je vois dans ses yeux me surprend, mais je reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande :

********************—**********  Est-ce que tu peux t'asseoir ? Tu es un peu grand pour moi.   
** ** ** ** **

Je souris en répondant :

********************—********  Je ne crois pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre de notre différence de taille auparavant.  
** ** ** ** ** **

Bien qu'elle soit effectivement plus petite que moi, Clarke a toujours semblé trouver la hauteur nécessaire pour tenter de remporter nos disputes. Je n'y avais jamais fait attention, avais toujours eu l'impression qu'elle arrivait à porter son regard directement dans le mien lors de nos arguments les plus furieux. Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment de baisser la tête pour la regarder, comme je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de la voir lever les yeux pour m'observer. 

J'obéis néanmoins et m'appuie sur le rebord de l'évier. Nous sommes ainsi à la même hauteur lorsqu'elle répond :

******************************— Eh bien, nous n'avons jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

La vérité qui se cache derrière cette unique phrase m'étourdit un instant.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******************************

Je repense à tous les moments que nous avons partagés, ces mêmes moments pendant lesquels nous avons appris à nous connaître et nous apprécier, ces mêmes moments où la jeune femme s'est gravée tellement profondément à l'intérieur de moi que je suis désormais incapable de la laisser s'effacer. 

Comme un tatouage qu'on ne peut pas estomper. 

Une cicatrice avec laquelle on apprend à vivre. 

Clarke a laissé sa marque en moi, mais jamais, _non jamais,_ en partageant des instants si simples et désuets. L'injustice de notre passé commun est une blessure si douloureuse que je ne sais pas si je serai capable de m'en remettre un jour. Pourtant, j'arrive à jouer la légèreté en demandant, moqueur :

**************************************************—********************  As-tu au moins déjà fait ça, auparavant ?   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de noter le léger tremblement de sa main gauche sur le manche du couteau. La manière dont elle hésite à appliquer la lame sur ma peau. La façon dont ses yeux parcourent mon visage sans jamais sembler décider par où commencer.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******************************

**************************************************—********************  En vérité, oui.   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Cela semble lui donner l'impulsion nécessaire et elle donne le premier coup de rasoir, haut sur ma pommette droite. Son regard est concentré, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche pincée, et je la trouve plus belle que jamais. Je me sens chanceux de pouvoir l'admirer de si près tandis qu'elle ne peut voir que je l'observe, toute à la tâche devant elle.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******************************

**************************************************—********************  C'est mon père qui m'a appris. J'étais si jeune, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des décennies.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************—********************  Essaie plutôt des siècles.** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Elle déglutit lentement devant ma remarque et je comprends la douleur qu'elle n'exprime pas. Il est difficile d'appréhender le fait que les gens que nous avons l'impression d'avoir perdus hier sont morts depuis déjà plus de cent ans.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******************************

**********************—**********************   **Ensuite, j'ai pu m'entraîner sur Wells un petit peu** , sourit-elle. **Même si c'était plus une excuse de sa part pour passer du temps avec moi qu'autre chose.  
**

********************—********************   **Je veux bien te croire** , dis-je en riant. **Je n'avais définitivement pas de barbe à 17 ans.  
**

Je décide à cet instant que le petit rire qu'elle émet en entendant ma remarque est le son le plus beau qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Je veux l'entendre encore. Je veux l'entendre  _toujours_.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
********************************

Le silence se répand doucement dans la pièce autour de nous, rompu seulement par le bruissement de la lame qui glisse sur ma peau, le cliquetis du couteau contre l'émail de l'évier et le son des gouttes qui retombent dans l'eau stagnante et désormais trouble. Un calme profond s'est emparé de moi, et je peux lire sur son visage qu'il l'a atteint elle-aussi. Ses épaules sont enfin détendues. Le pli sur son front a disparu. Ses yeux sont clairs comme un ciel sans nuage.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
********************************

Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de la main qu'elle pose sur ma cuisse à un moment donné, ni du mouvement qu'elle donne du plat de la main pour que j'ouvre mes jambes afin de lui donner l'espace de s'y glisser.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
********************************

Je ne sais pas si elle a conscience du fait qu'elle s'est rapprochée si près de moi que je peux presque sentir sa poitrine contre mon torse lorsqu'elle inspire.

Je ne sais pas si elle s'aperçoit qu'elle applique ses doigts sur mon visage pour me demander de pivoter ce dernier de droite à gauche ou de bas en haut, plutôt que de me donner les instructions à haute voix.  ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
********************************

J'ignore combien de temps nous restons ainsi, pratiquement immobiles, tandis qu'elle rase précautionneusement la barbe que j'avais laissé poussé dans l'espace dans le seul but de ressembler à un autre. À un autre que celui qui avait abandonné celle qu'il aimait à une mort certaine. À un autre que celui qui n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui avouer qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. 

Ma peau tire un peu sous l'agression de la lame, mais j'ai déjà connu bien pire. J'ai connu la torture, j'ai connu toutes sortes de coups ; coups de poings, coups de couteaux, coups de feu. J'ai connu le deuil, l'abandon, la honte, la culpabilité, la solitude, le regret. La dépression m'a dévoré de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que je craigne de ne jamais m'en sortir. 

Mais j'en suis sorti. Je suis là,  _ici et maintenant_.  _Avec elle_. 

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, sa présence tout contre moi devient normale, le silence dans la salle d'eau devient apaisant. Quelqu'un qui passerait par là à cet instant pourrait presque croire que nous faisons ça tous les jours, qu'il assiste à la scène d'une vie banale et calme. 

C'est à cet instant que je réalise que c'est ce que je veux. Une vie banale et calme. Avec Clarke. 

Mon cœur semble s'alourdir dans ma poitrine sous cette vérité et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Cette réalisation n'est pas un poids qui m'handicape et me ralentit ou me maintient prisonnier. C'est une couverture chaude dans laquelle je m'emmitoufle par un jour de neige, qui me protège et m'apaise. J'ai fait la paix avec ce à quoi j'aspire. 

Désormais, la seule inconnue de cette équation se trouve devant moi. J'ignore comment Clarke va réagir devant ce que je m'apprête à lui dire. C'est la seule chose qui me terrifie : la perdre à nouveau, comme je n'ai jamais cessé de la perdre depuis le moment où je l'ai rencontrée. 

Je sais que cette fois, je n'y survivrai pas. 

Je la regarde du coin de l'œil et mon anxiété se mêle à un bonheur sans fond, un abîme dans lequel je ne demande qu'à plonger, si elle se révèle finalement d'accord pour m'y accompagner, pour tenter le saut de l'ange à mes côtés.

Elle passe une dernière fois la lame sur mon visage, coupe les derniers vestiges de la barbe qui dissimulait aux yeux du monde celui que j'étais avant Praimfaya. 

Je peux voir dans ses yeux bleus le moment exact où Clarke revient à la réalité. 

L'instant précis où elle réalise où elle se trouve et ce qu'elle est en train de faire. 

Je ne la quitte pas du regard, le brun de mes prunelles fixé dans l'azur des siennes. 

Ses iris se teintent d'abord de surprise. Une surprise qui semble si vive qu'elle n'abaisse même pas la main qui tient le couteau à hauteur de mon cou. 

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et j'entends sa respiration se couper avant que sa voix ne s'élève, murmure brisé et à peine audible :

**— Bellamy ?**

Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait conscience qu'elle prononce mon prénom à voix haute et intelligible. Je ne crois pas qu'elle entende l'interrogation qui le ponctue. Je ne crois pas qu'elle réalise qu'elle s'est figée devant moi et me regarde comme si elle voyait un fantôme. 

Ma gorge est serrée lorsque je réponds :

**— Oui, Princesse ?**

Le timbre de ma voix paraît la plonger encore plus profondément dans son état de stupeur tandis que ses yeux couleur océan s'emplissent de larmes qui refusent néanmoins de couler. La tristesse de son regard me brise le cœur et ma main se porte d'elle-même à celle qu'elle a gardé élevée et crispée sur la lame qui a servi à me raser. Doucement, je délie ses doigts du couteau et le pose dans l'évier derrière moi, sans y faire plus attention. 

Pendant quelques secondes, je reste là, à tenir sa main dans la mienne et attendre qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Cependant, tous les mots du monde semblent avoir l'avoir quittée et rien ne vient. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et se ferme plusieurs fois, sans que rien n'en sorte. Peut-être est-ce la même émotion qui m'étreint qui l'étrangle et l'empêche de prononcer les mots qui semblent se bousculer dans son esprit ? 

La main qui n'est pas serrée dans la mienne vient palmer ma joue dans sa paume. La pulpe de ses doigts glisse sur ma peau désormais douce et soyeuse et je ferme les yeux, tout à cette sensation nouvelle du contact de ses mains sur moi. 

Je laisse ses doigts caresser ma pommette, puis les taches de rousseur qui colorent le dessus de mon nez. Quand son pouce passe tendrement autour de ma bouche et effleure tendrement la cicatrice désormais bien visible de ma lèvre supérieure, c'est à mon tour de m'arrêter de respirer. Je frissonne quand elle caresse doucement la fossette de mon menton. 

La façon dont elle me dessine du bout des doigts est désarmante de tendresse et m'étourdit. Cependant, ce n'est rien comparé au moment où sa main quitte finalement mon visage pour descendre le long de mon cou jusqu'au col de mon t-shirt. 

Ses doigts se referment sur le tissu et j'ai juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apercevoir la larme qui coule silencieusement le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne close le faible espace qui nous sépare et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

Le sel que ses larmes ont laissées sur sa bouche est la première chose que mon cerveau enregistre. Ensuite, lentement, il semble comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

_Clarke m'a embrassé._

Je suis figé. Toutes les choses que je voulais faire paraissent avoir disparues sous ce geste inattendu. Tous les mots que je voulais lui dire semblent avoir été effacés par le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

_Ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Soudain, je réalise.

_Clarke est **en train**  de m'embrasser. _

Au moment où ma tête rattrape enfin la réalité, je finis par répondre à son baiser et me délecte de la manière dont sa bouche épouse la mienne, la même dont ma main enveloppe la sienne : parfaite, douce et chaude. Ses doigts relâchent mon col et viennent se reposer sur ma joue imberbe, puis Clarke s'éloigne de quelques millimètres pour murmurer :

**— Tu es revenu...**

Elle effleure doucement ma bouche de la sienne et je chuchote : **  
**

****— Je suis là.** **

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne le rompe pour déclarer :

********— Tu es toujours toi.** ** ** **

Je hoche la tête et avance pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle m'échappe avant d'exiger : ** ** ** **  
********

********— Ne me quitte plus jamais.** ** ** **

Elle reprend notre baiser et j'ai, cette fois, du mal à m'écarter pour exiger :

************— Ne _me_ quitte plus jamais.  
** ** ** ** ** **

Ma tête devrait s'emplir de souvenirs tristes et gris, ceux de toutes les fois où le destin nous a séparés, et mon cœur devrait se briser, comme il le fait si souvent, sous le poids de ces réminiscences. Au lieu de ça, celui-ci bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et quand Clarke efface à nouveau le faible espace qui nous sépare en réclamant à nouveau mes lèvres, je crains qu'il n'explose soudain sous la force des émotions qu'il subit.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

Clarke, toujours à l'aune de mes pensées, glisse sa paume à l'endroit où il bat à tout rompre et je suis persuadé qu'elle peut le sentir sous la fine couche de mon t-shirt. Tout de suite, sa course effrénée s'apaise et, enfin, je récupère le contrôle de mon corps. 

Je noue mes doigts aux siens et l'attire contre moi tout en posant mon autre paume sur sa taille. Elle inspire brièvement et j'en profite pour approfondir notre baiser, pour goûter le sel de ses lèvres avec le bout de ma langue avant de chercher la sienne désespérément.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

Elle gémit doucement sous ce nouveau et délicieux contact et se presse davantage contre moi, entre mes jambes, contre mon torse. Elle libère nos doigts et enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque au moment où je noue les miens autour de son corps. L'une de ses mains passe dans mes boucles brunes et ses ongles viennent griffer légèrement mon cuir chevelu. Un frisson me parcourt des pieds à la tête, éveillant d'autres sens, et un besoin viscéral s'empare de moi.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

Sans rompre notre baiser, je me lève brusquement du rebord de l'évier contre lequel j'étais appuyé. Ma soudaine hauteur fait reculer Clarke de quelques pas. Incapable de me séparer d'elle et de sa chaleur, je l'accompagne jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la porte close de ma salle de bain. Elle gémit quand je presse mon corps contre le sien et ses ongles pénètrent plus profondément dans ma peau, glissant de mes cheveux à ma nuque, puis s'enfoncent dans mes épaules.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

La douleur est délicieuse, elle me rappelle que je suis vivant, elle me ramène à cette exquise réalité, mais elle est trop intense pour moi à cet instant où tant d'émotions et de sensations brutes m'assaillent.

Alors, je glisse mes mains de sa taille à ses côtes, jusqu'à atteindre ses bras, puis ses poignets, desquels je m'empare pour les clouer au battant, juste au-dessus de sa tête.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

Elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure en guise de rébellion, mais ne fait rien pour se dégager de mon emprise. Je noue l'une de mes mains autour des deux siennes et libère l'autre pour la glisser le long de ses bras, puis sur son cou. Je fais descendre mes doigts dans le creux de ses seins, sur son estomac, jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son pantalon où je joue quelques secondes avec les bords du bouton pour chercher son approbation, demander son autorisation.  ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

Elle me m'offre son consentement en agrippant soudain mes hanches avec l'une de ses jambes et je saisis l'opportunité sans réfléchir davantage, complètement consumé par mon désir pour elle. Le bouton de son pantalon cède sans difficulté, accompagné immédiatement par sa fermeture éclair et, enfin, ma main glisse le long de son intimité, par-dessus le tissu de son sous-vêtement. L'humidité que j'y trouve m'emplit d'une avidité que je peine à retenir et qui brise presque ma voix quand je murmure à son oreille :

********************— Déjà prête pour moi, Princesse ?  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Les mots de sa réponse s'étranglent dans sa gorge lorsque mes doigts trouvent son clitoris et y exercent une légère pression. Elle repousse brutalement sa tête en arrière et celle-ci cogne sur la porte. Je ne peux empêcher une partie de moi de s'inquiéter du choc pourtant léger qu'elle vient de subir, mais alors que je m'apprête à lui demander si elle va bien, sa gorge désormais exposée m'appelle et me voilà obligé d'y déposer mes lèvres. 

Je parcours sa peau blanche et me délecte des frissons que déclenchent mes baisers. Quand j'atteins le lobe de son oreille et le mordille, sa respiration se coupe brusquement et je déteste soudain le fait qu'elle s'efforce de rester silencieuse. 

_Je veux qu'elle soit incapable de rester silencieuse._

Je reprends les mouvements de mes doigts et elle retient un cri. Une impulsion incontrôlable décolle légèrement ses poignets de la porte avant que je les y maintienne avec davantage de force. Mon corps tout entier réagit face à son plaisir à peine contenu et c'est presque moi qui gémit en la sentant faire tout son possible pour se rapprocher davantage de moi, chercher la friction que son corps, comme le mien, demande désespérément.

Elle profite de ma faiblesse momentanée pour dégager ses poignets de ma main et attirer ma bouche, perdue sur sa clavicule, contre la sienne avec encore plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Nos langues dansent sous le rythme qu'impose mes doigts sur son intimité. Elle gémit bruyamment quand je décale le tissu sur le côté et insère un doigt dans son vagin et ce son résonne puis explose à l'intérieur de moi. 

J'avais tort un peu plus tôt. Son rire n'est pas le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Il arrive en deuxième position après celui-là. Lui aussi, je veux l'entendre encore. Je veux l'entendre toujours.

Mon souhait s'exauce quand j'insère un deuxième doigt et commence un va-et-vient lent et tortureur. Après quelques secondes, je trouve finalement cet endroit doux et chaud qui lui fait apparemment perdre la tête. Toute à son plaisir, elle interrompt son assaut de mes lèvres et pose son front sur mon épaule avant de chuchoter :

**— Oh mon dieu, continue, continue.**

_Comme si il m'était seulement possible de m'arrêter._

Mes doigts continuent leur magie tandis que mon pouce danse sur son clitoris en petits cercles vifs et efficaces qui l'emmènent directement vers l'orgasme. Cette fois, elle n'empêche pas le gémissement qui la secoue toute entière. Si je ne la retenais pas, pressée entre moi et la porte, elle s'effondrerait sûrement. Son vagin se resserre sur mes doigts et, alors que je l'accompagne dans cette vague de plaisir, je ne peux penser qu'à une chose :  _recommencer_. 

Je la veux et je la veux toute entière. Tellement que j'en perds presque toute cohérence. Et je ne peux plus attendre. Heureusement, elle semble sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi, comme à notre habitude. 

Sa respiration a à peine recouvré son rythme normal que là voilà qui se débat avec la ceinture de mon pantalon. J'ôte mes doigts d'elle presque à contrecœur afin de l'y aider, mais suis déconcentré par le gémissement qui lui échappe à ce geste. Immédiatement, mon besoin de l'embrasser ressurgit et ma bouche retrouve le chemin de la sienne. 

Je ne m'aperçois que Clarke a réussi à défaire la ceinture de mon cargo que lorsque celui-ci tombe à mes chevilles, suivi de près par mon boxer. Et soudain, ses mains sont sur moi et je me rends brusquement compte à quel point mon désir brûle et me consume. Ses gestes sont d'abord hésitants. Elle referme tendrement ses doigts autour de ma verge et en caresse la longueur, comme pour s'y familiariser. Quand, quelques battements de cœur plus tard, elle commence ses propres va-et-vient lents et tortureurs, je décide que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux plus que jouir dans ses doigts contre la porte de ma salle de bain,  _ce qui va très certainement arriver si elle continue à ce rythme_. Non, je veux tout. 

Et à me fier à la respiration saccadée et aux doux gémissements de Clarke dans mon cou, c'est ce qu'elle désire elle-aussi. Quand je saisis son poignet et l'éloigne, elle se redresse et croise finalement mon regard. J'efface l'interrogation de ses prunelles d'un baiser tendre et léger et murmure sur ses lèvres :

**— Pas comme ça.**

Notre baiser s'approfondit, lent, doux, langoureux. 

Parfait. 

L'arrière goût du sel de ses larmes s'est estompé, ne reste plus que Clarke et moi et nos souffles qui se mélangent au fur et à mesure que nos langues se mêlent et que nos corps se caressent. Mes mains trouvent leur chemin sous son haut et viennent explorer la peau si douce et tendre de son dos, de son ventre, de ses côtes, jusqu'à sa poitrine généreuse, jusqu'aux tétons que je sens déjà dressés sous le tissu rugueux de son soutien-gorge de sport. 

Je donne une légère impulsion et elle comprend sans que j'ai besoin d'user de mots. Elle lève ses bras au ciel et son débardeur, ainsi que la brassière qu'elle porte, rejoint la pile de mes vêtements au sol. Alors, je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer légèrement pour l'envelopper du regard et son léger rougissement ne fait qu'ajouter à sa beauté naturelle et solaire. Elle est incroyable. Elle est éblouissante. Elle est...

**— Magnifique...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de développer le fil de mes pensées qu'elle se rapproche et agrippe le bas de mon t-shirt entre ses doigts et m'aide ainsi à ôter le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste. Elle dépose le haut à terre tout en me caressant du regard à son tour et je me sens vibrer sous ses iris de saphir. 

Je repars à l'assaut de ses lèvres et elle m'accueille volontiers. Chaque baiser, chaque mouvement de nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, est une merveille, un miracle, de la magie. Je meurs de soif et elle est ma source. Elle étouffe et je suis son oxygène. Nous gelons ; et chaque contact de nos peaux nues qui se rencontrent ; est l'étincelle qui nous réchauffe, le feu qui nous maintient en vie. 

Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas et je fronce les sourcils en rompant notre étreinte. Elle remarque tout de suite mon trouble et me demande ce qu'il se passe, sa respiration aussi saccadée que la mienne, ce à quoi je réponds :

**— Comment suis-je déjà nu alors que toi, non ?**

Elle ne dit rien et se contente de sourire. Un sourire sincère, léger et épanoui, tel que je n'en ai jamais vu sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui peuplera mes souvenirs à partir de ce jour, qui sera ma lumière dans l'obscurité. 

J'enserre sa taille de mes bras en la soulevant de terre d'un geste adroit. Elle rit légèrement en passant ses jambes autour de ma taille et j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le lit de ma chambre en quelques enjambées. Elle rit toujours quand je la pose maladroitement sur le lit. Elle rit encore quand je couvre sa gorge, sa poitrine, son ventre, de baisers rapides. Son rire s'interrompt néanmoins quand elle sent mon souffle chaud sur son pubis. 

Elle relève la tête, surprise à son tour de se retrouver déjà nue, et demande :

**— Quand as-tu...**

Je ne la laisse pas achever sa question et pose mes lèvres sur elle, ce qui lui arrache un cri. Ma langue trace le chemin de son vagin à son clitoris. Ses hanches se soulèvent du matelas lorsque j'embrasse ce dernier et son gémissement bruyant et spontané arrache l'un des miens. Clarke se perd dans son plaisir pendant quelques instants, et moi dans le plaisir que je lui donne.

Soudain, je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux, tirer légèrement pour que je revienne à hauteur de son visage, et j'obéis à contrecœur. Je ne résiste pas à la laisser goûter son essence sur ma langue et frémis tout entier lorsqu'elle hume de plaisir. Elle se tend sous moi et accroche ses jambes à mes hanches. Elle détache sa bouche de la mienne pour presque me supplier de venir en elle, ce à quoi je consens avec joie.

J'entre en elle en un seul geste et elle est plus que prête à m'accueillir, tellement humide que je ne rencontre aucune résistance jusqu'à ce que mon pénis disparaisse entièrement à l'intérieur d'elle. Nos gémissement se mêlent et, à cet instant, nous nous immobilisons tous deux.

Le désir, le plaisir, tout est trop intense, trop coloré, trop éblouissant, et nous voilà aveuglés tous deux. Cependant, si tout était trop intense pour commencer à bouger, tout est également trop intense pour rester immobile et déjà, je me retire pour mieux revenir à sa rencontre lorsque son bassin se décolle du lit en chassant le mien. 

Rapidement, nous trouvons le rythme idéal, ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. Parfait. Comme dans chaque chose, nous finissons par nous accorder, nous synchroniser, et notre alchimie fait le reste. Aucun de nous n'a besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre désire et je suis certain de pouvoir affirmer que je n'ai jamais vécu d'étreintes comme celle-ci avant aujourd'hui. 

Elle chatouille mon menton du bout de son nez et je sais qu'elle veut que je l'embrasse. 

Elle passe ses paumes dans mon dos et enfonce ses ongles dans mes épaules et je sais qu'elle veut que je la serre davantage contre moi. 

Elle appuie ses cuisses contre mes hanches et ses talons dans le bas de mon dos et je sais qu'elle veut changer la cadence. 

C'est comme si je lisais dans son esprit et elle dans le mien. Comme si nous pouvions communiquer sans avoir besoin de parler. 

Clarke est tout autour de moi. Sa peau, son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux, ses mains, son souffle et le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle laisse échapper ces gémissements qui me rendent fou : je découvre tout cela et c'est comme si je l'avais toujours connu. 

Cependant, je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de la sensation de son corps sous le mien, de l'arrondi de ses seins sous mes paumes, de celui de ses hanches sous les miennes. 

Je tente de garder mon poids le plus léger possible au-dessus d'elle, mais sais déjà inconsciemment que mon corps pèse sur le sien comme elle le souhaite exactement. 

Je caresse sa joue, son cou, sa poitrine, et ma bouche suit le chemin de mes doigts, jusqu'à ses tétons dressés que je titille d'abord du bout de ma langue, puis de la pointe de mes dents pour lui soutirer un cri. 

Elle gémit sous l'assaut et ma main vient caresser sa hanche, puis sa cuisse, avant de remonter légèrement son genoux plus haut . 

Ce nouvel angle approfondit et intensifie soudain mes pénétrations et cette fois, elle ne gémit plus, mais crie de plaisir tandis que son vagin palpite doucement autour de moi. 

Alors, je suis pris entre deux feux. 

D'un côté, j'ai envie de faire durer notre étreinte encore des heures. J'imagine encore des dizaines de manières dont je peux provoquer son plaisir, des centaines de manières dont je peux faire l'amour avec elle, des milliers de parties d'elle dont je peux me délecter. Nous n'avons fait qu'effleurer la surface d'un million de possibilités et je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête. 

D'un autre côté, plus animal et moins réfléchi, son vagin pulse à nouveau autour de ma verge lorsque je me retire presque complètement avant de la pénétrer d'un mouvement puissant et profond dans ce même et délicieux angle qui lui soutire ces soupirs qui me rendent fou, ces gémissements qui menacent de me faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste. 

Cette sensation est incroyable et finalement, je ne peux m'arrêter. D'ailleurs, Clarke ne veut pas que je m'arrête, à en croire par la façon dont elle commence à se contracter toute entière et à murmurer mon prénom à chaque fois que je touche ce point à l'intérieur d'elle qui semble nous faire perdre toute raison, à elle comme à moi. 

Enfin, quand l'orgasme frappe et que son plaisir gronde, ses cris, mon prénom sur ses lèvres, son vagin si serré autour de moi, tout m'emporte avec elle dans une tempête d'euphorie qui nous emmène tous les deux en dehors de l'espace et du temps. 

Quand je m'apprête à me retirer d'elle, encore tremblant, transpirant et essoufflé, elle murmure un : "Reste" qui, étrangement, me fend le cœur en même temps qu'il me remplit d'espoir et de joie. Alors, je reste, et laisse mon corps peser au-dessus du sien.

Doucement, je relâche sa jambe et vient prendre son visage dans la coupe de ma paume avant de déposer mon front contre le sien et de plonger mes yeux bruns dans ses prunelles couleur d'azur. Nos souffles sont encore heurtés et nos corps brûlants encore recouverts d'une fiche couche de sueur, mais je n'en ai que faire, car je suis là, avec elle, et que c'est comme un rêve éveillé.  

Je pourrai lui dire tout ce qui tourne en boucle dans mon esprit depuis des jours, voire des semaines, peut-être même des années. 

Je pourrai lui dire que si Echo m'a quitté, c'est parce que je n'arrivai pas à trouver le bonheur autre part qu'auprès d'elle. Je pourrai lui raconter toutes les fois où je me réveillais avec son prénom sur les lèvres aux côtés d'une femme que je n'arrivais pas à aimer autant que je l'aime, elle. 

Je pourrai lui expliquer à quel point ces derniers mois loin d'elle sur cette nouvelle planète m'ont fait souffrir, à quel point je suis incapable de rester loin d'elle, à quel point l'idée de la perdre à nouveau me terrifie. 

Je pourrai lui dire que Praimfaya m'a brisé le cœur, que je ne me suis remis de sa mort que lorsque je l'ai retrouvée vivante six ans plus tard. 

Je pourrai lui raconter comment je suis tombé pour elle petit à petit, sans m'en rendre compte, sans le réaliser, depuis peut-être nos premiers jours sur Terre. 

Cependant, je ne fais rien de toute cela et me contente de déposer sur sa bouche un baiser voluptueux et tendre qu'elle me rend avec la même langueur. Mes lèvres épousent les siennes avec une délicatesse qui frôle l'idolâtrie. Je me délecte de son goût sucré, passe paresseusement ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle la happe, puis la mêle à la sienne de manière toute aussi douce. 

Quand je rouvre mes paupières et suis accueillis par l'océan des siennes, je comprends que je n'aurai jamais besoin de lui exprimer à voix haute tout ce que je croyais avoir besoin de lui dire. 

 _Elle le sait._  

De la même façon dont  _je sais_ , moi aussi, tout ce qu'elle ne dit pas. 

Pourtant, un jour... Je sais qu'un jour, je le lui dirai. Parce que je veux qu'elle l'entende. 

Elle mérite de l'entendre. 

Quand Clarke fait pression sur mes épaules pour me serrer contre elle, j'abandonne toute la résistance - même faible - qui retenait encore le poids de mon corps du sien et me laisse aller. Je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et elle referme ses bras autour de moi. Elle soupire d'aise en-dessous de moi et ôte quelques unes des mes boucles brunes tombées sur mon front. 

Puis, elle perd ses doigts dans ma chevelure désordonnée et humide de sueur et je frissonne. 

Je frissonne tandis qu'elle caresse mon cuir chevelu. 

Je frissonne tandis qu'elle passe la pulpe de ses doigts sur mes omoplates et dans mon dos.

Je frissonne même quand mon oreille capte les battements sourds de son cœur. 

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?_  ai-je envie de lui demander. 

Seulement, je me sens si bien dans le creux de ses bras, si calme, si apaisé, que je décide de ne pas poser la question. Je sais, de toute manière, _je sais_  que la réponse ne peut pas aboutir à autre chose qu'à elle, dans mes bras, dans ce lit, chaque matin et chaque soir de chaque jour. 

Cependant, Clarke hume légèrement pour attirer mon attention et je demande sans néanmoins relever la tête du confort de sa poitrine.

**— Qu'y a-t-il ?  
**

Ma voix est douce, presque un murmure dont je ne reconnais presque pas le timbre apaisé et détendu. **  
**

****— Rien.  
** **

Je devine dans son ton que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle voudrait donner, mais le sourire dans sa voix ne me donne pas de raison de m'inquiéter, alors je réclame :

******— Dis-moi.** ** **

********— Je me disais juste... que je pouvais te couper les cheveux aussi, si tu en as envie.  
** ** ** **

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur mes lèvres est franc, épanoui, et plein d'amour et d'espoir. J'espère qu'elle en sent les prémices sur sa peau, car je suis trop fatigué pour même la regarder, trop satisfait pour me défaire de l'étreinte de ses bras. 

Je réponds néanmoins :  ** ** ** **  
********

**********— Demain, peut-être ?  
** ** ** ** **

Cette fois, c'est à son tour de sourire, je le sens dans mes cheveux et aussi dans sa voix lorsqu'elle répond :

************— D'accord. Demain.  
** ** ** ** ** **

**************— Bonne nuit, Clarke.  
** ** ** ** ** ** **

J'ignore pourquoi je lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Une infime partie de moi a conscience que nous sommes en fin de matinée et que la journée est loin d'être finie. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'en inquiéter. Je suis perdu dans l'espace et le temps. Plus rien n'a d'importance tant que je suis avec elle. 

Je suis déjà presque endormi lorsqu'elle murmure en continuant ses caresses dans mes boucles brunes :

****************— Bonne nuit, Bellamy.  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

*******

**F!N**

* * *

 

Commentaires et Kudos sont des plus appréciés. Je sais que les francophones sont rares sur ce site, mais savoir que je ne suis pas seule me rassurera ;) 

Et si vous avez aimé cet OS, c'est encore mieux ! 


End file.
